Ib, Garry, and A new ally
by Writing Android
Summary: Ib and Garry are in the painted world and they meet a new friend. First Ib fanfic I've ever written, so please be kind with the reviews, I promise I'll do better with later chapters. Rated K or K for now, may go T later.
1. New Friend

Ib and Garry walked around around the weird place that was like the gallery for who knows how long. "Ib...do you remember where we came from?" The girl just shook her head. "Thought so..." They walked around some more, but still didn't find anything familiar. After what felt like hours, they found another gallery visitor. "Hey! Are you okay?" Garry inquired. The guy just got up easily. "For the most part, yeah." He responded. "Who are you by the way?" The new visitor looked over at them and smiled. "Name's...Well...I'm normally called Android." "Why is that?" The red-eyed girl asked. "I normally do my routines so systematically, I can almost litterally do them in my sleep, so then my friends started saying 'I'm not human' and 'You HAVE to be a robot of some sort!' after a few weeks, someone thought of an android and then it stuck." His bright purple eyes had a glimmer of carefreeness in them but his face showed he's kinda mature too. "I wish I knew what happened though, I was talking to someone then I awake here." A sad sigh escaped his mouth. "Well, want to give us a hand here? We could use the extra company." The man in a jacket smiled. "Sure, so what your names?" "I'm Garry and this is Ib." He just nodded in response they resumed the travel.

It has been a few...hours? Days perhaps? None of the group knew, they would have, but the only thing they had to know was Android's pocket watch, but it seems to have died when he got there. Gary kneeled down to inspect a hole in the floor they came across while Android carried Ib on his back because she got a little sleepy. "What's the news Garry?" He stood up and sighed. "Good news, we can jump across, bad news, it looks omnious further on." "Well, we aren't getting anywhere standing here like statues with voice recordings!" He held Ib to his chest as he jumped then put her back, waking her a bit, but she fell back to sleep after. Garry barely made it and had to grab the nearest nailed object to keep his balence. "How did you make it with Ib so easily?" "Why do you think I moved her for a second?" He chuckles and Garry couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, makes sense." "Anyway, mind scouting a little while I find a room to lay Ib down, I'll put my jacket on her to keep her warm." "No problem man." He hands Ib over and dashes off to find a route to continue on. Garry finds a nice small room and puts Ib on the couch and covers her with his jacket as he said. Deciding to take a quick rest himself, he sits in a corner and sleeps.

With the scout, every corner was searched and inspected, every door was locked, paintings, creepy. He clutched his rose tightly, lavender, the color of his eyes, a color he wished wasn't his eye color. "Why couldn't I have been born with a different color for my irises..." he sulks. A lady in red crawled towards him. "Uh-oh, no time to be down about my eyes!" He sprints away to check more doors. The painting shed a tear at him being gone.

Ib was in a strange room, the walls looked as though a kid scribbled and splattered paint everywhere. "Where am I?" she whispered. The door behind her was being banged on! _BangBangBang! BangBangBang! 'I better get out of here!'_ the girl thought to herself going to the other side. She slammed the door behind her panting. _'What ARE we going to do!?'_ Stepping away from the door was the banging again. _BANGBANGBANG!_ Unfortunately, the other wall didn't have a door this time. _'nonononononono...'_ she panicked to herself. A headless manniquien busted in followed by a painted lady and a manniquin head. _'Garry? Android? Anyone? Help!'_ The trio surrounded her and drew closer and closer until...

Ib woke up with cold sweat in her brow and a quick shriek. Garry popped awake and looked at her. "Oh you're up, are you okay Ib?" She just looked down. "I see, mind looking in the pocket there?" She reached in and pulled out a lemon candy. "You can have it, eat when you feel you need a snack." She nodded and handed him the jacket. "I wonder if our new friend found somewhere to go." As if on cue, he busted in and grabbed their hands. "No time to explain, come on!" He ran off dragging them behind. "W-Whoa! Slow down! We can't run that fast!" "Sorry, but we need to get to the route I found!" Ib had so much trouble keeping up, with being half their size and all. When he stopped, they laid eyes on a blonde girl in a green dress. The runner looked at his companions as if asking what to do. Ib stared and Garry shrugged. The blonde turned around and smiled skipping over. "Hi there, my name's Mary!" The others only waved and introduced themselves. The lavender-eyed young man felt a strange vibe from her. She turned to him with a confused face. "Something wrong?" He realized he had a grim expression and shok it off. "No, it's nothing Mary." "Oh okay." They went on with the new partner. "Oh, did you happen to have something on you like me with my lighter?" "Uh..." He searches his pockets and finds a pocket knife. "I have my pocket knife." "Maybe it can be of use some time." "Right."


	2. Splitting up can be bad

It has been what felt like hours since the meeting of the new one of the and Garry haven't said much since she joined, since she hasn't stopped talking yet. Android on the other hand, is still getting a weird vibe about her. His gloom filled expression returned to his face, but no one said anything this time. "That's all about me! What about yourselves?" Mary finally concluded her monolouge after her joining. Garry explained about he was admiring some artwork when he felt like he was being called, to which Ib said it was the same for her. They looked over at the lavender eyed friend. He just stared back for a few minutes before shaking the dread off. "Oh...I went to check out some exibits a friend told me about, they were great like he said, his girl loved them." he answered. "That jerk rubbing it in my face he's dating someone..." he mumbled afterwards. "What was that?" The blonde asked. "Just ranting to myself." Shrugging it off, they went back on their way. _"What is it about Mary that fills me with dread..."_ he thought to himself, _"I must find out as soon as I can!"_

Upon finding a fork in the path, Garry and Ib thought of something. "Garry, maybe we could split up here?" "Hmm...could work out in the end. Alright, Ib and Mary, you two go left, me and Android will head right." Everyone nods and goes in the instructed direction.

**Android and Gary's Path**

"Yo Garry." "Yeah?" "Do you get this odd feeling about Mary?" "What do you mean?" "Do you feel as though, she may be hiding something?" The coat wearing ally pondered on that thought for a moment. "No, can't say I do, but we've all seen you get this look of dread when around her." "That is me having that odd feeling." Garry smirks. "You sure you're not crushing on her?" The younger man reels back in surprise. "Why do you suddenly think that!?" "It's one of the signs someone's in love, they start out having a weird feeling towards who they love." He gets punched in the arm. "Let's just keep moving." He has a few laughs and they resume the travel. "Wait, you see what I see man?" There's an odd paintball on the ground. "Yeah, what's that about?" "I dunno, but maybe we should hang onto it." He picks it up and pockets it for now. "Hmmm..." "What are you doing now?" Looking over, his friend is studying a book. "This is interesting, it's a book about Guertena's works." "Let me see that." He hands the book over and pulls out another one. They read the books for hours.

**Ib and Mary's Path**

Mary skipped along while Ib walked beside her. "So Ib, what do you think of the guys?" Ib looks at her with a confused look. "Like, do you find them as friends, brothers, or more?" she asked after with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Ib looked away blushing a little. "Their my friends. Wh-What about you?" "I see them as friends too. Okay then, maybe those feelings will get stronger in time." The red eyed girl sighed at that comment. "Let's just get this statue out of the way somehow." "Right, maybe we can both move it if we push together." They push as much as they can and successfully move it after a few seconds. "We did it!" Heading into the door revealed a big room full of doors and paintings. "Oh no, more doors..." "Calm down Mary, we can figure something out." "Right, let's see what we can find." The search goes on for hours and hours. "I wonder how the guys are doing."

**With the guys**

Android dropped the book he was holding in shock. "G-Garry...this page..." "What is it?" "Look at it." "Let's see...Mary...wait...MARY?!" They see a picture that looks just like Mary. "So that explains it...Mary...isn't real..." "Yeah, she's just a living artwork like everything else here..." They both hit a realization. "IB!" A laughter is heard. "I heard that!~" "Oh crap..." They rush through more puzzles to hurry to the girls.

**Back with the girls**

"Whew...that took longer than I hoped..." The young girl looks to her partner. "Mary?" Mary stood in the middle of the floor with a blank expression. "Mary? Are you okay?" She looks up and just stares. She smiles again, but it's not like before, it wasn't a welcoming, friendly smile. She laughs repeating her name. Ib was getting scared by this point. "What's wrong Ib, don't you want to play?" She began trying to get away from her now. "Ib, aren't we friends?" "Y-Yes, we are..." "Then, why are you backing away from me?" "W-Well you are holding a knife..." "I see..." The blonde girl runs off just before the guys show up.

"Ib! Are you okay?" asked the holder of the blue rose. She only hugged him in response. "Something frieghtened her, and I think we know what." Garry nodded in agreement. "She found out the hard way. Come on Ib, let's keep moving."


End file.
